Time Limit
by Jeuel
Summary: Everyone has their own ticking clocks. Most people may still have all the time in the world, some are nearly reaching their end and others are just stuck in time, not moving at all. She, on the other hand, is just like everybody else -trying to keep on moving, fighting and giving it her all but, not all efforts will lead to success, some are just… futile.
1. The Last Roar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu! or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 _ **1\. THE LAST ROAR**_

 _Silence._

The world stopped and the entire gymnasium quietened down -not a single sound can be heard as the setter of the opposing team took her position, ready to begin another nerve-wrecking rally.

 _Focus_.

One more point -just one more point and we can catch up. One more point and we can turn things around. One more point and we can go home _victorious!_

 _Breathe. Get ready!_

Hearing the screech of the whistle, every eye focused on the ball like hungry predators, every muscle tensing -anticipating the incoming serve.

"Nice serve!" Others from the opposing team screamed, boosting the confidence of their setter.

The tall player stood in preparation, inhaling and exhaling, before she tossed the ball in the air. She gathered enough momentum to lift her body up as she jumped and flew in midair. She swung her right arm and her palm collided with the ball, sending it across the net with a loud _thud_.

Seeing the ball get smashed to their side of the court, the libero rushed in position to connect with the ball, keeping it in play.

"Nice receive!" Shouted her teammates.

"Cover!" The libero roared, asking help from the other members after the serve hit her arms.

Immediately, her teammates rushed to her aid, passing the ball to the others; some were readying themselves to make the kill.

"Noriko!" Their setter screamed, tossing the ball at the already running player -their ace.

Noriko eyed the ball before her eyes shifted across the court to her opponents.

She felt good. The toss was in perfect height; she had a good run up and their opponents were tensed. Everything was in place yet, the moment she spiked the ball, it got blocked.

Their momentum lost.

Luckily, her teammates were able to save the ball.

"One more!" her teammates screamed at her, giving her the boost to continue.

 _Don't give up on me now!_ She hissed at her legs as it trembles from exhaustion since, they have been playing for five rounds -and every round was neck-on-neck for both teams. She ran towards the net and jumped one more time, spiking the ball across the net into their opponent's domain.

She hoped that that spike would land on Shiratorizawa's side of the court; that it will let them receive a point. Unfortunately, Shiratorizawa's libero was undeniably good at her job of keeping the ball in play.

As she saw the ball being saved, she readied her body for the incoming retaliation of the opposing team. Their ace ran up and jumped before spiking the ball however, Noriko and the others were ready to block her.

Her opponent slammed down the ball but thankfully, their libero was in position, giving assistance to the blockers.

"Sorry! It's long!" The libero shouted as the opposing team screamed _"Chance ball!"_.

"Hit it!" The other members of the opposing team shouted once they received the ball. Others took their positions to run up the net, preparing to be the decoy.

As the setter tossed the ball to their ace, Noriko and the other middle blockers rushed across to defend their side of the court. They jumped at the same moment their opponent was ready to smash the ball to the ground and luckily, rather than hit the floor, it hit her right palm.

"One touch!" She roared as she landed on her feet and now, it's time for them to attack once more.

She took her position, eyeing the ball as she readied herself.

 _This is it!_

She looked at her teammates, noticing how they heaved huge amounts of air, completely exhausted just like her.

 _Hold on…_ She thought, praying -more like, begging -her teammates to push forward _. Just hold on for a little more._

"Noriko, it's up!" Their captain and setter shouted, offering their ace another toss. _Please, Noriko. I know you're tired but, please… please… jump!_

She felt her heart palpitating like it's ready to explode; her legs her shaking, barely keeping her up and don't forget how her hands were in so much pain from all the ball-smacking she has done.

She was really drained -just like the rest of her members but when she looked at her them, she clearly saw the unwavering will to continue fighting until the very last whistle. She knew that they can barely stand on their feet yet, they still forced themselves to do so.

She smiled as she ran up to the net, her hands ready to smack the ball to the other side and it did but, it was once again got blocked by the opposing team.

And everything went into slow motion…

She saw it; she saw how the ball smacked the blocker's hand. She saw how the ball went above head, back to their side of the court.

 _Is this really her limit?_

She twisted her body and she saw what was happening and her mind kept telling her what to do -that she needed to run and move her body but, she couldn't do anything about it. Her body wouldn't move as she wanted it to.

 _Is it because of exhaustion?_

Their libero rushed to the side in frantic -diving to the ground, in hopes that she will make it in time. However, no matter how much both teams wanted to win, only one will come out victorious.

Unfortunately for Seijoh, the ball landed on the ground even before their libero's hand can come between the volleyball and the surface.

 _Can she really do nothing about it?_

Noriko landed on her feet at the same time the ball landed on the ground -on their side of the court.

 _Is this really the end?_

The crowd was silent for a while, still processing the intense rally that had just happened before suddenly, they burst. Loud screams roared all over the entire stadium however, amidst the thunderous celebration were the cries of the defeated knights and whistle of the referee, announcing the end of the match.

 _19-17_. With Shiratorizawa in the lead.

And that was it.

The end of the game.

The end of the Inter-High.

But most of all, the end of her dreams.

* * *

The entire Aoba Johsai High School was in a complete state of disarray. Everyone has heard the news and everybody was devastated. After all, both the boys' and girls' volleyball team were defeated in the final round of the Inter-High Preliminaries by Shiratorizawa, the undefeated white eagle of the Miyagi Prefecture,

Somewhere amidst the endless chattering of the students, after the end of the last class of the day, came a very familiar voice that kept on growing louder by the second.

"Noriko-senpai! Noriko-senpai! We've come to get you!" Announced the second-year student as she moved towards their ace -who had her head on her desk, still deep in slumber.

"Noriko-senpai, wake up." They tried again, this time, nudging the sleepy head a little. "Class has ended and it's time for practice."

Slowly, the auburn-haired girl shifted from her position and her eyes began to awaken. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, gradually drifting back to reality.

A moment later, she noticed the two figures looming above her head. "Hello, Reika." She greeted her tall teammate before her head shifted to the next person. "Hello, Hanako. What brings you here?"

Reika whined. "Noriko-senpai, it's time for practice!"

"Oh." A lazy yawn escaped her mouth once more.

It hasn't always been like this. It was never like this. Actually, it was the other way around; it was their ace that keeps dragging the second-years back to practice. She was the one to push them past their limits and she was also the one to encourage them to keep on improving.

When she first skipped their practice, everyone was fine -yes, a little worried for their ace -but, they know she needed the time for herself. They know that their lost hit hardest on their teammate. After all, it is the ace's duty to lead the team to victory.

However, the skipping increased day-by-day and a week passed by until they finally accepted that something was wrong with their vice-captain. Every day, they tried to convince her to attend practice -even just to overlook it but, not once did she show up.

They continued to ponder for any reason as to why she continues to avoid practice. It was not their first lost to Shiratorizawa; in fact, they've been losing to the white eagle of Miyagi Prefecture since last year's inter-high tournament and qualifier round -and maybe, even before that but, don't get them wrong, they're not very happy nor will their disappointment and anger subside any sooner about their lost. But, what was different this time?

"Noriko-senpai," Reika began, testing the waters; not really knowing where to go from there. "aren't you going back to practice?"

Noriko froze as Hanako looked at her fellow second-year with disbelief. No one has ever asked their ace that question even though some were itching to do so.

"Reika…" Hanako whispered, trying to rail in their middle blocker before she could say something she shouldn't have however, their tall player completely shut her down.

"Aren't you done mopping around, senpai?" confronted Reika, making Noriko face her with glare on her face. She has had enough of their ace's disappearance. Can't she see how much the team needs their vice-captain and ace right now? The Spring Tournament is just around the corner and now, not only do they have to watch out for Shiratorizawa but also, other teams that keep on improving. "Isn't it time for you to come back to practice?"

Unfortunately, the classroom had quietened and the rest of the students occupying the room has heard the little squabble between the three volleyball players -well, in this case, two volleyball players since, the other one was already shaken with fear the moment their ace's brows furrowed.

Noriko diverted her gaze from her teammates as she slowly gathered the things under her desk. "Go to practice, you two." Noriko ordered, still not facing the other two players as she placed her things inside her bag while leaving her phone on her desk.

"Senpai!"

"But Noriko-senpai…"

"Go back to practice or I'll call Mei to get you." Noriko threatened as she grabbed her phone. At the mention of their captain's name, the two second-years abruptly stopped and began to pale in color. Noriko sighed, she really didn't like to use her friend's name but, if it will prevent her two teammates from causing a scene then, so be it.

"Look, you're attracting too much attention." She announced before side-glancing at the rest of the class. As if on cue, the rest of the students continued to chatter with each other while some poured out of the room with their own cliques. "Also, I'll… I'll come back to the team when I can, alright?"

Still not satisfied with their ace's reply, the middle blocker was ready to protest once more however, Noriko waved her phone tauntingly with a raised eyebrow. "If you want to do what is best for the team, you will leave this classroom immediately, head to the gym and start practicing before I could even call Mei."

The two volleyball players looked uncertain at first but later agreed to let their ace have her way. After all, who would want to be on the bad side of their captain? Right? Well, it would only cost their training regime to be doubled -maybe even tripled. Yup, that would be the death of them.

Matsuoka Reika hesitated however, once she felt Fuyumi Hanako's tug on her uniform with a soft "Reika, let's just go…", she had no other choice but to begrudgingly comply with her teammates. "I… I won't give up on you, Noriko-senpai!" proclaimed the second-year as she slowly headed for the door, Hanako on her tail. "I _will_ bring you back to the team so… so be ready for it!"

As the two players exited her classroom, a small sad smile formed its way on her face. "My cute kouhais, what am I going to do about you?"

* * *

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi Hajime called out, grabbing the attention of their captain and setter. They were on their way to the gym for practice when suddenly, Hajime's brow furrowed. He was in thought, no doubt. "do you know what's happening to the girls' volleyball team?" He inquired, remembering what happened after the end of the class earlier.

Oikawa Tooru frowned, not knowing where his best friend's question was coming from. "… No, not really." He answered casually. "Why?"

"Recently, members of the girls' volleyball team took turns in picking up Noriko and forcing her to come to their practice but every time, she continued to find a way to avoid them." Iwaizumi voiced out. After all, he had witnessed everything since, he was on the same class as Takagi Noriko. "It also happened earlier after class but, Noriko threatened the two second-years by promising to inform their captain of the whereabouts of her members." He added, waiting for his friends' opinions.

"So… does that mean, their captain knows what's going on with Noriko-chan?" Hanamaki Takahiro, one of the wing spikers of the boys' team, questioned. "I mean, if Harukawa-san is letting Noriko-chan skip practice then, she must have approved her reason as to why their ace hasn't been attending or else, she would be the one barging into your classroom and forcing her to practice."

The rest of his company stayed silent, internalizing the new-found information and more thoughts to pounder on.

"If…" Oikawa began, catching the attention of the third-years. "If their captain _does_ know what is happening with their ace, it is best if she informs her team about it immediately." He stated, eyes gazing nowhere in particular. "Nothing good really happens to a team that keeps secrets from one another."

Silence had befallen the three third-years as they continued to stare at Oikawa. It wasn't always that their captain makes a valid point; most of the time it was his childish action that occurred in front of them.

"I really don't want to say this but, Oikawa, you can really give good advice… sometimes." Iwaizumi said with a straight face and a flat tone.

"That's so mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted like a little child. "I'm just saying that as a team, every member should know everything about the others!" proudly proclaimed their setter with his hands on his hips as the rest of his company looked at him with blank faces.

And at the same time, the three regulars replied, "…No."

"It would be too dangerous if you know everything about us." Matsukawa Issei, also known as _'Mattsun'_ , explained, completely joking at their captain.

"Who knows, you might use whatever information you've gathered against us." Teased Hanamaki with a wide grin on his face.

"If he does, he really is shitty to use it against his very own teammates." Iwaizumi followed without hesitation.

"You know there's no way I would do that!" Oikawa muttered, a small pout still present in his face. "You guys are too harsh."

And everyone, except Tooru, grinned, too happy teasing their setter.

"But, isn't there a way to make Noriko come back to their team?" Matsukawa asked, suddenly turning the light atmosphere back to the beginning. "I… just can't imagine a world where Noriko stops playing."

Everyone agreed. All four of them have known Noriko since their middle school days and they knew that the girls' ace has a passion for volleyball as much as they do so, her quitting never really crossed their minds… until now.

"We really shouldn't jump into conclusions but…" Iwaizumi began, lazily tucking his hands into his pockets as he led the rest to the gymnasium. "I think Noriko started skipping after the Inter-High, from what I've observed."

"So, are you saying that because of their lost to Shiratorizawa, Noriko-chan started skipping practice?" Hanamaki concluded after hearing about their ace's theory.

"Do you really think Noriko would do that?" Matsukawa asked, clearly doubting that their team's lost against the undefeated champions would hold a huge reason with their friend's disappearance. Ok, maybe a little but, he -no, they -knew how stubborn and strong-willed Noriko was. A little lost would not be the only reason. "We weren't there to watch their game since, we were playing in ours but, it's unlike her if she had given up against Shiratorizawa."

"How bad was their lost to Shiratorizawa, anyway?"

"19-17. It was a neck-and-neck game." Oikawa answered after staying quiet for a little while.

Silence befell the four once more. Accepting a lost was really hard on anyone especially if that team knew that they can win. What's worst is that they've given their all and yet, it still wasn't enough.

As the four continued their way to the gym, _'Makki'_ , as what Oikawa nicknamed their wing spiker suddenly announced, "Oh, hey. Isn't that… Noriko-chan?"

* * *

The sounds of shoes scraping on the ground and the harsh spikes that kept on echoing inside the huge gymnasium continued to attract her no matter how hard she resisted it. It was like she was drawn to the awfully loud noise -the noise that proves how much the players are working hard -inside the gym.

Noriko misses it, she must admit.

She stood there, just observing the members of the Seijoh men's volleyball team spike the tosses of their teammates -warming up before the real start of practice.

"… Noriko?" A voice, out-of-nowhere, disrupted her reverie.

She turned her head and there, she saw the four third-year regulars. "Iwaizumi-kun, Hanamaki-kun, Matsukawa-kun," her head shifted as greeted them one-by-one. "… Oikawa-kun."

"Hey."

"Hey, Noriko."

"Hi, Noriko-chan."

"… Noriko."

They greeted her in their own ways.

Then, an uncomfortable deafening silence surrounded them. Nobody knew what to say; nobody knew where to begin. They used to have something to talked to -like volleyball -but since, Noriko started avoiding practice, they all knew that just the mention of the certain sport will merely make the awkwardness beyond tolerable.

"So…" Noriko began, a smile plastered on her face -though the regulars noticed the stiffness of her smile. "How's your practice? The Spring Tournament's coming fast…"

They definitely did not expect her to mention anything about the competitions -more or less, anything about volleyball.

Iwaizumi sighed, clearly not fond of the awkwardness. "Everything's going well. We're still practicing as hard as we can."

Noriko smiled, genuinely this time. "That's good. I'm wishing you luck for the Spring Tournament. I know you can win it!"

The rest smiled, glad that the auburn-haired girl hasn't lost her perkiness. "Thank you, Noriko-chan."

"So… Noriko, do you want to come in?" Matsukawa invited since, the awkwardness slowly dispersed. "Maybe, give the first and second-years some pointers to remember?"

She laughed. "Oh, I think your members don't need any of my pointers…" Suddenly, her gazed landed at them one-by-one. "After all, they have Iwaizumi's reliable attitude on the court, Hanamaki's sharpness and game sense, Matsukawa's skills and quick-thinking and… Oikawa's dedication and cunningness… and, I don't think they need anything more than that."

Unexpectedly, a warm feeling began to appear in the hearts of the regulars.

"…T-Thank you, Noriko."

"I did nothing. It was all on you." She beamed one more time before saying, "So, I guess it's time for you to head to practice and I'll take my leave."

But before she could even turn around and make her way, Oikawa blurted out the impending question everyone wanted to ask. "So, you're really skipping practice?"

He wasn't satisfied. How could she turn her back from volleyball? How could she just give up; just because of a single lost? He may not be voicing out his opinion as much as his friends earlier but, that doesn't me he didn't care. He was just trying to comprehend everything that's happening. Also, he, maybe, was a little touched about what she had said but, it doesn't bring her back to practice. It doesn't give any reason as to why she disappeared from their training.

And it frustrated him.

Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki glared at their captain as Noriko took her time to awaken herself from her shock but, when she did, her head instinctively moved to Iwaizumi. The cheery and light atmosphere completely gone and was replaced with more tension. "So, you told them what happened earlier in the classroom?" It wasn't really a question, more like an observation.

"… I did." Answered the ace, a little bit guilty. _'I'm sorry'_ is what Iwaizumi really wanted to say but, his tongue couldn't force it out. Also, it wasn't really their business but, as her friends -they do consider themselves as her friends since, they go way back in middle school, they felt obliged to help in whatever way they can.

"Yes, I'm skipping practice." She answered in brief and concise way. _It's okay, Hajime._

 _I'm really sorry, it wasn't my call to say._ Hajime thought.

Noriko smiled. "So, I… have to be at someplace else so…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence when suddenly, a new but familiar voice cut her off.

"Is this really the time for you to skip practice?" Oikawa Tooru asked with a flat tone, shocking everyone in their group. It was only the third time Oikawa had opened his mouth in the presence of the auburn-haired girl nonetheless, the rest of his friends really want to beat the crap out of him. "You know that the Spring tournament is just around the corner yet, you're here letting your teammates shoulder all the responsibilities." He blatantly accused, making the other regulars speechless, with their mouths hanging open.

Normally, Oikawa has the annoying and childish attitude everyone is trying to tolerate -though, others failed miserably -however, when it comes to volleyball, everyone knows that he's the most serious and passionate player out there -to the point that he even injured himself because of his rigorous training.

"You don't have time to sit around feeling sorry for yourself." He mumbled as her took Noriko's glare head-on.

Noriko clenched her fist, trying to calm herself down. She let out a heavy sigh before looking Oikawa straight in the eyes, her green ones meeting his brown ones. "…Well, I'm sorry I'm not someone like you, Oikawa." That was all Noriko said before she turned around and left the four volleyball regulars on their spot.

Once, they couldn't see even the silhouette of the young player, Iwaizumi faced Oikawa and said, "You really are a piece of crap, Shittykawa."

And the rest of their company agreed before leaving their flabbergasted captain and headed to the gymnasium for practice.

 _That's a lie, Noriko._ Oikawa thought as his gaze never left the way Noriko took. _And you know it._

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm alive! So, to those who don't know me yet... I'm Jeuel. Yup, just Jeuel. I've only written two stories (a Fairy Tail and a Death Note) before I posted this one. Check them out if you have the time. And to those who already know me and have read my other stories (and are patiently waiting for updates), I'm sorry. I'm still working on them. I'm just way to restless this past few days since I haven't posted in a** _ **very**_ **long time thus, this story...**

 **Moreover, it's the start of my summer vacation (though only for two weeks)! But, I hope it's enough time to make as much updates as possible.**

 **So, back to the story... I'm still not too sure on how I will approach the honorifics like -san, -chan,-kun in this story but, I'll figure it out (maybe before I post the second chapter). Also, I think Oikawa and the others are a bit (or, a lot) out-of-character here since, I'm still trying to familiarize myself with them so, sorry about that. Also, can you guys visualize the game in the first part? If you can't then, don't worry; it's completely my fault for being inexperience with action-ish scenes or scenes involving a lot of movement and characters. But, if you can then, good for you!**

 **Furthermore, a little reminder... English is not my first language so, I'm truly sorry for all the wrong grammar and mistakes.**

 **Much love, constructive criticisms and suggestions are always welcome!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **See 'ya soon,**

 **Jeuel.**


	2. Her Final Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu! or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 _ **2\. HER FINAL DECISION**_

More weeks passed by as Noriko extended her disappearance from practice. The rest of the members gradually became accustomed with the absence of their ace -though they haven't completely forgotten about her. However, one thing is certain; their captain, Harukawa Mei acted like nothing has changed -which clearly confused most of the regulars and two very distinct second-year members.

Nonetheless, the absence of their vice-captain caused a great deal of rumors to spread.

"Is it really true that Noriko-senpai is not coming back?" One member asked.

"I don't know but, look… she hasn't been attending practice since the Inter-High. I think that's enough proof that she's quitting." The other answered, obviously in favor of their ace not coming back.

"Are you sure about that?" Another asked, still doubting her teammates logic. "Maybe she's just ill?"

"Ill?" The same defiant member huffed. "I saw her coming to school earlier and the past few weeks. How can she be ill?!"

"If she's going to quit then, what about the team? Who'll be the new vice-captain?"

Rumors kept flying around, not only in the classrooms but most of all, within the team itself and this was driving the tall middle blocker _crazy_. How can they… How can they just say that their vice-captain and ace is going to step down from her position?

Matsuoka Reika clenched her water bottle as she tried to overcome her growing frustration with her other teammates. Beside her stood, the libero of the group; though she looked calm and shy, she didn't appreciate the badmouthing their other members have been doing in the absence of her senpai.

"R-Reika, calm down." She whispered but, the middle blocker can tell that their libero was also on edge. Fuyumi Hanako has always been the calmer of the two still, that doesn't mean that she could not be angry with anyone.

Then they heard the same member said, "It's best that way. I mean, how can you call yourself the _'ace'_ if you cannot even make a simple point count? Isn't it her main duty to pave the team's path to victory? And if she can't do that then, I guess, it's best if she doesn't show up to practice at all." The two second-years immediately froze from their positions as everything went downhill from there. There is _no way_ in goddamn hell will they let anyone badmouth their senpai -whether you're a teammate or not!

 _That's just it!_ Reika thought as she turned, ready to scream her lungs out at their gossiping teammates. "Hey-!"

However, a new voice filled the entire gymnasium which made every player stop what they're doing, cutting off the furious second-year.

"If you have the energy to gossip about the other members of this team then definitely you have the energy to double your regime." Harukawa Mei reprimanded the other members. Seeing the cold glare of their indifferent captain, made the rest of the team -except the third-year regular players who are used to it -shiver down to their bones. "Now, do laps of diving receives." Harukawa ordered as the three gossiping second-years scrambled into position to avoid the wrath of their captain and setter.

Reika and Hanako halted from their steps, their anger subsided after witnessing their captain's. Nobody can outdo the third-year's outrage, after all. They both comically turned back and took their well-deserved five-minutes break; at the same time, trying to avoid their captain's line of sight.

On the other hand, as the rest of the members resumed their training, a certain regular approached their captain with a little bounce on her steps. "So, how many lapse were they supposed to do again?" Ishikawa Yumi, another third year sharing the same position as Takagi Noriko, casually asked with a hint of tease and amusement in her voice; knowing that their silent setter never indicated the number of dividing receives their juniors were supposed to do.

And in response, all Mei did was glance sideways at the other regular and hummed before making her way to the other side of the court, totally ignoring the wing spiker's teasing comment.

However, the bubbly third year wasn't done with her captain yet. She followed her to the other side of the court, the bounce on her step still present. "So, is it true?" She whispered, for her captain's ears only.

"Yumi, go back to practice." Mei ordered sternly. She doesn't have much time to entertain every nonsensical qualm of her members. After all, as captain she has many things to do concerning their team -especially, a certain member of the team.

But Yumi stood her ground, not ready to end their conversation. "No." The wing spiker defiantly answered, shocking the white-haired setter. It's not every day her teammates disobeyed her. As she faced the third year regular, she heard her asked, "Is it true then? Is Noriko really quitting?"

Mei just stood there quietly, not giving a hint of reaction; which clearly pissed her fellow third year.

Yumi frowned. "Captain," she called out respectfully, capturing catching Mei's full attention. "I don't know what's going on with Noriko right now and I don't know why you're not doing anything about it but, the team needs her -we need her." She said seriously, her eyes not back down from the emotionless orbs of their setter.

"... We can't win without her." She added belatedly before she took off, leaving their indifferent captain to contemplate on her own.

* * *

Noriko dropped her head on her desk with a _thud_ , letting her hair shot in every direction. Her arms lazily stretched on her table as she continued to lounge at her, now, empty classroom. It has been a while since classes have ended yet, Noriko decided that it was too early for her to go home. After all, a few weeks back, she would've been rushing to the gymnasium with her teammates to spend hours spiking balls and running laps after the bell has rang.

But now, she really has nowhere to go. She didn't want to attend practice anymore and she already made her visit to the Teachers' Lounge; she also doesn't have any appointment to attend to so maybe, she could've spend the rest of her day with some friends but then, she remembered that most of her friends -if not all -are busy practicing for the Spring Tournament.

 _Ah, volleyball_. She sighed, trying to clear her mind off a certain sport she longed to play but failing to do so.

 _She can still smell it._

The musky scent of sweat that covered her body, as well as her teammates', from long hours of practice.

 _She can still hear it._

The loud and irritating squeaks of shoes sliding on the glossy floor of the gymnasium and the labored breathing of her teammates as they became more exhausted by the second.

 _She can still feel it._

The ache after spiking the ball so hard that if flew past the net and even the pain of receiving the volleyball with her arms.

 _She can still remember it._

The shouts of joy after earning even just one point or the cries her teammates made when they lost a match.

Noriko groaned as she adjusted her head towards the opened window, a cool breeze came rushing in, a clear indication of the seasons shifting. _I'm thinking about it again._ She reprimanded herself. Well, what can she do? A few weeks ago, she lived and breathed volleyball.

She sighed once more, noticing that she has been doing it way too often these days. She lifted her upper body off the desk and stretched her arms, noting that the sun was starting to set, a good indicator that it was time for her to take her leave.

After all, it was better for her to leave now than later -else she might bump into her teammates while leaving. And right now, she has no face to show them.

 _Ah, I should've done my homework while I was still here._ She thought, remembering that she still has unfinished homework to do once she reached her home yet, she really didn't feel guilty at all even after wasting hours of doing nothing. After all, she's going to be needing all the peace and quiet she can get in the next few days.

And to be honest, she wasn't really in the mood to do anything these past few weeks. It was like, she feels empty inside; like there was nothing to ever motivate her anymore.

She stood up from her seat and gathered her things. It's time for her to leave this empty classroom, just like how she's going to leave one of the things that's been a constant part of her life.

* * *

Matsuoka Reika knew that she was someone who has minimal control over her emotions -especially when something or someone has angered her. In fact, some people may even call her the opposite version of Fuyumi Hanako -fiery and hot-headed. And right now, her emotions are swirling around her non-stop, about to lose control.

She clutched her hands, so hard that it's painful to look at but, she really didn't care anymore. She really didn't care if their captain will later punish her for what she's about to do. She didn't care if she has to run laps or even do laps of diving receives later because right now, she needed answers; she needed her senpai to straight up tell her that it was all a joke and that she's coming back later -or, maybe tomorrow -to attend practice.

She just really need to hear her say that what her captain announced earlier in their morning practice was all a lie.

Reika clenched the door handle to the classroom of a certain auburn-haired senpai before bursting in with a loud shout of "Noriko-senpai!", making all its occupants jump from the shock. Behind her, Fuyumi Hanako, her classmate and teammate, just arrived to witness the scene. She was crouching down, trying to catch her breath.

When only silence greeted the two second-year students, Reika grumbled, remembering that it was actually lunchtime and how she must have missed the older student's exit. Fortunately, she knew exactly where to go.

She turned in her heels and immediately rushed to the cafeteria, as the rest of the occupants of the hallway made way for the rambunctious hot-headed second-year.

Clearly, she has completely forgotten about her little friend who was too tired to keep up from her fast-paced hunt.

"R-Reika-chan!" Hanako shouted, her small voice cracking from all the exhaustion. "W-Wait for me!"

Reika grumbled before shouting. "Keep up, Hana! I'm not yet through with Noriko-senpai!"

Hanako sighed, praying to all the gods -and even the goddesses -out there to prevent any violence happening in the next few minutes. It even crossed her mind to simply alert a teacher or maybe their team captain of what is about to happen but, she did none of it; merely following in suit of the dark blue-haired middle blocker.

She definitely wouldn't make it in time if Reika thought that she should take matters at hand.

It didn't take them long to reach the cafeteria, and at that moment, Reika's obsidian eyes scanned the place hungrily. After a few seconds, she finally caught sight of her auburn-haired senpai.

"Noriko-senpai!" She shouted across the fully occupied cafeteria, alerting all the students of her presence. Curious and dubious stares were given to the middle blocker but, all she can see was her senior, the ace and vice-captain of the girls' volleyball team.

"Noriko-senpai, how could you do this to us?!" She screamed, releasing all her pent-up anger as she rushed toward her eating senior.

Noriko, on the other hand, was completely expecting such a reaction from some of her teammates however, she wasn't expecting it to be this earlier. She actually thought Mei would mention it to the team later after their afternoon practice, so they wouldn't have to deal with confrontations like this.

But she thought wrong.

She shifted her head just in time to see the angry face of her kouhai and in one swift motion, Reika grabbed Noriko's shirt, pulling her up from her seat and spattering Noriko's entire lunch meal all over the place.

"W-What the–"

It took not only her but, everyone inside the cafeteria by surprise. After all, it's not every day you see an underclassman handling an upperclassman with so much force and disdain. Even some of the students around them stood up, readying themselves to intervene just in case, the second-year student went too aggressive.

"Reika, stop it!" Hanako shouted, just as shook as everybody else.

"Hey, stop her!" One of the students yelled.

Amidst the shouting of the other students, Noriko eyed her underclassman coolly after she recovered from her initial shock. She has known Reika for being a short-tempered student and she's seen it most of the time inside the court whenever the opposing team provoked her but, never in a million years did she thought it would ever be directed at her –well, until now.

"I-Is it true, senpai?" She can feel it; how Reika's grasp trembled. She didn't know whether it is from anger or from fear –maybe, both. But still, Noriko's gaze never waiver, patiently waiting for Reika to finish her question. "Is it really true that you're q-quitting?"

Now, the cafeteria stood silently on the sidelines, listening to the middle blocker's every word. After all, this too, was quite the news for all of them. And even though they, too, have noticed the recurring absence of the ace and vice-captain of the girls' volleyball team during practice, not once have they confirmed her resignation –until today.

"Answer me, senpai!" Reika screamed, shaking Noriko a little bit.

"It's true, Reika." Noriko answered indifferently, still locking gaze with the tall second-year student. "I handed my resignation letter to the coach yesterday."

That drained the color off two of the second years occupying the cafeteria.

"W-What–"

"N-Noriko-senpai…"

"Reika, I gave the coach my resignation letter so," Noriko repeated, her tone went slightly colder by the second. "I'm no longer your teammate nor am I your vice-captain."

Nobody moved a muscle after that revelation. Everyone was tensed, too scared to even make a single noise and even though they weren't really a part of the volleyball, it was like everyone was engulfed by the deafening silence.

Reika mumbled something incoherent for most of the people listening; even for Noriko, who was the closest to her, only heard jumbled words. It only became clear when suddenly, Reika shouted it and rocked the entire canteen. "Why would you possibly do that?!"

She gripped Noriko's uniform tighter and now, with two hands. Clearly, in the eyes of the spectators, Matsuoka Reika was about to cause some serious violence. "Why are you running away?! Is it because we lost to Shiratorizawa?! Are you so afraid of them that you have to quit the team?!"

This time, some of the students became more alert of what's happening. They moved to their feet and didn't think twice of intervening.

"Stop it already!" One spikey-haired third-year student yelled as he tried to peel off the tall volleyball player from her former vice-captain.

Immediately, two other third-year male students pulled the angry second-year student away.

"How could you do this to us, Noriko-senpai!" Reika screamed, her emotions were still filled with too much anger. "The team needs you, senpai! We _need_ you!"

It was quite a true statement, some of the members of the girls' volleyball team present in the cafeteria thought as they lowered their heads. Maybe this was the reason their captain told them about Takagi Noriko's resignation from the club. Maybe, just maybe, they all need to call out for her, to tell her they need her and to convince her to come back.

But they all knew that their cries wouldn't really bring her back.

Because, Takagi Noriko has made her final decision, and nobody can change her mind.

As the some of the students, tried to calm down the dark blue-haired second-year, Noriko felt a hand grabbed her right arm. And the moment she turned her head, she realized she was being pulled out from the scene; from her tranced state.

"… Oikawa-san." She whispered, shocked as the captain of the men's volleyball team whisked her away.

He didn't say a word. He just kept pulling her away from all the chaos, passing by classrooms after classrooms until they came to halt at an empty hallway.

None of them said a word, still in an awkward silence after everything that has happened. However, after a minute or two, Oikawa cleared his throat; eyeing the auburn-haired before him. "… So–" He began but was stopped by the ex-volleyball player.

"Don't, Oikawa-san." She mumbled. She's had enough drama for one day and she has repeated the same sentence repeatedly to the point that she doesn't remember who many times she had it. "Just please, don't." She begged.

He sighed, hands on his hips. "Right now, the girls' volleyball team is going up against their worst enemy." He stated before gazing seriously at the green orbs in front of him. "And let me tell you, it's not Shiratorizawa or the other teams competing in the Spring Tournament but… themselves."

Noriko bit her lower lip and took a deep breath.

"If you truly value your teammates, you wouldn't leave them in the dark like this. You would've gone to them and tell them _why_ you have to quit." Oikawa said, not breaking eye contact. "They deserve to know, Noriko."

And without a second to lose, Oikawa left; leaving a contemplating auburn-haired lady standing in an empty hallway.

* * *

As soon as the school bell rang, Takagi Noriko didn't linger any further. She immediately packed her things and left Aoba Johsai High School, heading straight for home. After all, she didn't want other students to corner her and ask questions about the earlier uproar inside the cafeteria.

When she reached her house, it was completely empty; nobody was home since, both of her parents must still be out at work.

She took off her shoes, letting it sit in a disorganized manner. She didn't have much energy in her anymore after today. The rest of the day after lunchtime, she felt so exhausted that she just wanted to call sick, sleep in the infirmary or even call her parents to pick her up.

But she endured the rest of the day because her pride wouldn't let other people see that she's feeling guilty about leaving her team like that.

Once Noriko entered her room, she dropped her bag on her study table and pulled out her assignments.

 _Might as well do them now than later._ She thought while sighing. Last night, it took her until past midnight to finish all of her homework and she can't afford to do that again.

As she read the questions, her fingers played with the pen, twirling it around her fingers.

" _And Shiratorizawa has grabbed the victory!"_

Her hands shook as she remembered how the crowds roared after the last point was announced. She can still taste the bitter defeat after all these weeks.

" _You_ _don't have time to sit around feeling sorry for yourself."_

 _Ah, how can you possibly compare me to you, Oikawa-san._ She smiled bittersweetly. Maybe, she wouldn't have been sitting here, moping around in her room like this if things didn't happen the way they did. But, what can she do now?

After a few minutes of rereading the same questions for more than seven times, Noriko exhaled, realizing that there's no way she can do her homework now that her focus is completely off.

She dropped her pen and left her study table. Near her bed, she noticed one of her Mikasa volleyballs laying around her room. She picked it up and sat on the edge of her bed.

She closed her eyes, remembering her meeting with the head coach as tears began dampening her eyes.

" _Are you sure, you're alright with this?" The head coach asked, voice dripping with worry. "It would be such a waste if you stop now."_

 _Noriko smiled in return, maybe, a little too forced. "… Yes, sir. I'm fine with it." Hesitation was clearly evident in her tone yet, she knew there was nothing else for her to do –even though, this is clearly not what she wanted to do._

 _The teacher sighed, disappointed in the young girl's response. He wanted her to continue playing since, her talent in the sport will benefit their team but most of all, he knows that a dedicated girl like her will suffer for the loss of her passion. "If this is what you really want, Takagi. Then, all I can do is hope for the best and wish you 'good luck'."_

" _And that is all I'm asking, sir."_

She choked as her hands trembled on the volleyball and tears started overflowing down her face. This time, within the confinement of her room, where no one can see her vulnerable side, she let her tears fall and her cries rang with despair.

It was the decision she made.

And she kept telling herself that it's the right one.

But she knew deep inside, that _that_ decision has given her the worst feeling ever.

* * *

 _hey guys! it's been a long time; i know... and i'm truly sorry for not updating as often as i could but now that i'm on vacay, well, i'll try to be more active? i hope you guys like this chapter and, any and every feedback is much appreciated._

 _thank you for giving the time to read my story and for putting them on your alert and favorites._

 _a quick reminder, english is not my first language. of course, your thoughts and comments will be of great help in my improvement; and if any scenes comes to your mind for this story, don't hesitate to pm me... or comment. whatever you guys prefer._

 _see you guys soon._

 _jeuel_


End file.
